Freddy Fazbear's Musical Universe 2
Freddy Fazbear's Musical Universe 2 '''It's the second game of the saga Freddy Fazbear's Musical Universe created by '''Paulotheplayer. PS: You are NOT allowed to edit this game or create some fan-game without my permission. Synopsis After 5 years, the Freddy Fazbear's Musical Universe pizzeria has been reopened with more attractions, 100% reliable security (or not) and also with the newest sponsor Mr. Afton. Backstory W.I.P Locations/Segurity Room Mechanics W.I.P Animatronics * Withered Musical Freddy; * Withered Musical Bonnie; * Withered Musical Chica; * Withered Musical Foxy; * Withered Musical G. Freddy; * Withered Henry; * Withered Blink; * Withered Ellie; * The Master; * Anschluss; * Musical Shadow Bonnie; * Musical Shadow Freddy; * Scrap Henry; * Endo Freddy; * Endo Fredbear. Mechanics In this new fan-game, we have a new (actually modified) mechanics: # Door: Yes, there are doors here, but it's just one door, it does not waste energy, but it opens automatically for a while so be careful; # Ducts: The duct doors are back, luckily they don't spend battery, but they can be damaged by animatronics, so beware with certain animatronics; # Monitor: The monitor is for you to see where the animatronics are; # Mask: The mask is for you to defend against the animatronics by putting it on your head, but it does not defend you for long, the "toxic" bar increases by how much longer you stay with it; ## And yes, the Toxic is back. # Controlled Shock: the controlled shock is a button available on certain cameras for you to shock animatronics that don't have "resistance" to shock; # Flashlight: The flashlight is your biggest weapon, it defends you from animatronics who don't like light, however, however, it spends 1% of battery when you use it. But, luckily, it has an own battery, that is, it spends HIS battery, but you can recharge the battery, but the recharge spends 2% of your energy. Gameplay The gameplay of this fan-game is the same as the FNaF, you have to check the cameras, protect yourself from the animatronics and survive 5 nights until 6:00 AM to win your check. Nights Night 1 All right, this is your first night. Where you will have to survive to the attack of the toys animatronics and they are: # The Master (if you don't turn the music box); # Withered Musical Freddy; # Withered Musical Bonnie. Night 2 This is your second day, this time things will be a little more tense, because now the animatronics of the Parts and Services 2 room (and two toys) will be active and they are: # Withered Musical Freddy; # Withered Musical Bonnie; # Withered Musical Chica; # Withered Henry; # Withered Blink; # Withered Ellie. Night 3 This is your third and painful day, this time much more animatronics will be activated and they are: # Withered Henry; # Withered Blink; # Withered Ellie; # Withered M. Freddy; # Withered M. Bonnie; # Withered M. Chica; # Withered M. Foxy; # Endo Freddy; # The Master (if you don't turn the music box). Night 4 This is your fourth and terrible day, from now, you will have a big problem that they are: # Withered Henry; # Withered Blink; # Withered Ellie; # Withered M. Freddy; # Withered M. Bonnie; # Withered M. Chica; # Withered M. Foxy; # Withered M. G. Freddy; # Endo Freddy; # The Master (if you don't turn the music box). Night 5 nothing to talk about: # Withered Blink; # Withered Ellie; # Withered M. Freddy; # Withered M. Bonnie; # Withered M. Chica; # Withered M. Foxy; # Withered M. G. Freddy; # Anschluss; # Musical Shadow Bonnie; # Musical Shadow Freddy; # Scrap Henry; # Endo Freddy; # The Master (if you don't turn the music box). Night 6 Just three words: YOU WILL DIE: # Withered Blink; # Withered Ellie; # Withered M. Freddy; # Withered M. Bonnie; # Withered M. Chica; # Withered M. Foxy; # Withered M. G. Freddy; # Anschluss; # Musical Shadow Bonnie; # Musical Shadow Freddy; # Scrap Henry; # Endo Freddy; # The Master (if you don't turn the music box). Custom Night The custom night is also in this fan-game, here you can choose the animatronics that will participate in the custom night and also choose a difficulty for them. (Image W.I.P) Endings Bad Ending Complete the dying game by Scrap Henry or Anschluss. Good Ending Complete the game by listening to all Phone Guy calls and surviving the animatronics attacks. True Ending Complete the game without listening to Phone Guy calls and being killed by Withered M. G. Freddy. Secret Ending Complete the game normally, but be killed in the last night, at the last hour by Anschluss. Notes: I'll create pages for the endings of the game. Phone Calls W.I.P Complete Guide W.I.P Secrets/References/Easter Eggs W.I.P Trivia * This fan-game is a continuation of FFMU 1; * The secret animatronic was revealed. Rating W.I.P Gallery W.I.P Category:Paulotheplayer Stuff Category:Games Category:Work in progress Category:Sequel